Broken Crown
by Khaleesi21
Summary: Dakota is Otto's only daughter.Like everyone in Samcro she has secrets, secrets that may very well come to light in the recent wake of her fathers decisions. Love and loyalties will be tested, but Dakotas always loved a challenge . AU/OC. S5 SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N (( AU/ OC. Just an idea I came up with, hopefully everyone likes it, again SEASON 5 SPOILERS. The story's based off much of the core season but still lives in its own universe for the sake of the idea I'm running with. I don't own anything, just an avid fan. ) **

"_**You got me under a spell  
You look like heaven, oh, but you put me through hell  
God knows there's nothing to gain  
Well who am I to deny, we're both playing the same game  
All too familiar, the moment it blows up  
Now everything I know seems to fly**_

_**And I know that you're no good for me  
And it makes no sense at all  
Still I keep coming back for more  
'Cause I'm addicted to your call  
I know you ain't no good for me  
And all the lies and the lines you fed to me  
The way you kept coming back for me  
Like the last breath left of the air I need." – Tristan Prettyman, My oh My.**_

The darkness always felt superbly weightless, the rushing sensation of air passing around her reminding her that the most beautiful part was always the fall. Spinning so quickly her body became a slender blur she slid down the long seemingly endless length of stark white silk. The stage some fifteen feet below always a constant reminder that there was no safety net and that was just how she liked it. It always served to elicit a heart racing thrill that kept her adrenaline up, and at the same time quieted a part of Dakota that always felt as if it were drowning, being swallowed whole by a static sea. Arching her body outward using only core strength, she reached upward gripping the fabric and pulling herself upward until her hands gripped the edge of the steel hoop. Hooking both legs upward through the hoop she let go and only using her legs she continued to spin, arms outstretched the blue and green lights above the stage casting a dreamlike glow on her skin. Turning slowly, arching her body hands reaching upward as she pulled herself up inside the hoop the crowd around the circular stage slowly became visible as it began to lower down. As the music faded and her silver glitter stacked heels touched the black lacquer stage Dakota was once again thrust back into the forefront of reality, the static sea rushing up to crush her beneath its weight.

The sultry sound of Lana Del Rey's "Diet Mountain Dew" began playing through the clubs sound system and she slipped out of the hoop. Stretching her arms above her head she lowered them down fingertips caressing her throat, feather light touch trailing down along her bare sides the lights gleaming off the rhinestone lingerie. One careful step in front of the other as she gyrated to the beat hips swaying from side to side knowing all eyes were on her, the crush of their applause making the air hard to breath. To the dozens of men watching her dance, she seemed as calm as could be. Each one of them thinking the smile she wore was meant just for them, her touch was their touch, and for those ten minutes on stage she was their personal fantasy an escape from their dismal reality. But there was no real escape for Dakota. That door had closed to her a long time ago and it seemed fate had done everything in its power to lose the key. Once the song ended she blew a kiss to the crowd, a quick wink and proceeded to exit the stage disappearing down the set of stairs and through a dimly lit corridor, the slam of her dressing room door silent in the rush of deafening music.

Had Dakota looked out into the crowd just off the side near the bar she would have seen him, a glass of wild turkey gripped so tightly in his hand the glass nearly shattered. Eyes never leaving her the entire time she moved beneath the spotlights, wanting nothing more than to tear her down from its glare. Destroy every single man who breathed, who dared to imagine even for the slightest second she could possibly be theirs. Using every ounce of will power he remained glued to his post, the whiskey never even touching his lips. Slamming it down on the bar he was moving swiftly through the crowd of people, back out the front door and into the hot sweltering California night. One glance at the leather Cut and people gave him a wide berth, anyone with common sense knew the prominent Reaper patch was the only indication they needed to get the hell out of his way. The roar of the engine cut through the otherwise quiet evening, red tail light glowing in the darkness and fading out of sight down the long stretch of lonely road.

Taking her hands, Dakota splashed a handful of hot water onto her face vigerously scrubbing away the last of her stage makeup. Eyes stinging slightly from the soap, she ignored the discomfort toweling her face dry she blinked hard at her reflection. The door to her dressing room popped open the blaring music pounding in her private space as a tall leggy blonde stepped inside, wearing nothing but a lace and rhinestone thong. Her state of undress was nothing shocking to Dakota, working in a strip club even as high end as Halcyon's you became fairly desensitized towards a wide variety of things. Smiling in a friendly way she acknowledged the other woman.

"Hey Jolie, how many sets you got tonight?"

The blonde returned her smile. "Just two thank god, then I'm off for three days…But hey I can't chat long I just wanted to say you looked great out there, Dean's ecstatic doesn't want to fucking admit your idea kicked ass but it's pulling in the people from town. Have Joshua walk you out to your car…those guys are getting really crazy Dean doesn't want you going out by yourself."

Dakota rolled her eyes, turning back to the mirror hands deftly moving to pull her long dark hair into a pony tail.

"You mean Dean doesn't want me assaulting another customer for thinking he can lay a hand on me."

Jolie sighed, her smile fading slightly.

"Baby you broke his hand and fractured his nose…he almost pressed charges. If you would just let Joshua escort you out like he's supposed to these things wouldn't happen, great ideas or not Dean's not going to keep giving you second chances." Jolie chastised softly, knowing it would only serve to annoy the other woman.

Biting her tongue, Dakota held back knowing arguing about the matter wouldn't change anything. Jolie was right it was amazing she hadn't gotten fired for her hot temper already, if it wasn't for the fact that Dean was soft on her she would been out of a job a long time ago.

Full lips pursing together she turned to the look at the blonde again. "Fine, I promise to let Joshua walk me to my car…Have a good night Jolie I'm off til Tuesday have a good weekend."

Nodding Jolie took this as her cue to leave, needing to get on set soon anyway. Rummaging through her bags Dakota stood up from her vanity pulling on a tight fitting pair of blood red skinny jeans, she left them unbuttoned. Turning back to her mirror topless, she stopped to apply a balm to the newest tattoo, a beautifully outlined and shaded rendition of a rosary it snaked around her left side it's intricately designed cross laying along the front of her hip. It was one of many decorating her body, the most noticeable in her collection being the cherry blossoms beginning just behind her right ear and cascading down her shoulder. A solid black heart printed behind her left ear hidden behind her hair. But the most infamous was the name that ran in elaborate script down the inside of her right forearm.

_**Delaney**_

Pulling on her black tank top, knee high combat boots soon to follow she buttoned the jeans taking one last look in the mirror. At 26 she had a slender and athletic build, legs that seemed never ending and lovely tan skin from lazy summer afternoons lying out in the sun. High cheek bones and full lips she was ever the picture of unconventional beauty. Glancing at the clock on the wall, its numbers telling her it was almost 1am. Sighing she began cramming her makeup and hair products into the gold metallic Versace duffle bag sitting on her vanity. It was definitely time to go home, that much she could agree on.

Tired and worn out, Dakota trudged through her houses front door shutting it softly behind her hopping on one foot and then the other as she pulled off her long boots. Letting them drop loudly on the polished wood floors, her duffle bag already forgotten in the hall. Scratching her long nails against her scalp she gave a contented sigh running her fingers through her hair pulling out the hair tie. A long hot twenty minute shower later and Dakota emerged from her bathroom wrapped in a thin white towel that stopped mid thigh. Steam billowed out gently from the open doorway behind her, head rising up slowly Dakota's heart stopped. Sitting on the edge of her bed dressed in a black button up shirt and jeans was the last man she ever dreamed to see in her home.

The one, the only Tig Trager.

**A/N ((Dakota is the result of a relationship Otto had with another woman when he and Luanne first got together. I would describe her as being an extremely loyal person to the club despite that she's spent an extended amount of time away from it. She's every bit her father's daughter, very intelligent with a hot temper and unavoidable attraction to danger. Later chapters will be rated for sexual situations/swearing etc later on. R-R please.))**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N ((Rated for Swearing, Violence, Sexual Situations.))**

Standing in nothing but a thin bath towel, her face free of the heavy stage makeup and glitter she looked like the same sweet yet fiery Dakota he remembered. He liked her this way, natural. Not the lost girl he saw on the stage. A large part of Tig knew at the end of the day he was directly responsible for some of that loneliness etched on her face, the loneliness she fought so hard to hide. But none of that mattered right now; he had to remember he wasn't here for that.

Dakota was the first to make a move, and it was more underhanded than he anticipated. Stripping off the towel she balled it up tightly in her fist and proceeded to throw the damp towel directly at him as hard as she could, managing to hit him square in the chest before stalking across the small room hands on her hips. Tig threw the towel down annoyed, reached out and sharply grabbed her wrist pulling her roughly over to him the young woman fighting him all the way.

"Would you hear me out, Dakota…" He said attempting to get the upper hand, and he wrenched Dakota towards himself as he stood up. His strength easily overpowering her despite the fight she put up and before long he'd pinned her down on the bed leaning over her with his knee between her legs, pressing her hands firmly into the mattress above her head. Breathing hard through her nose Dakota gave a frustrated scream, tugging uselessly against his grip her voice expressing to Tig exactly how she felt.

"I don't want to hear a damn thing you have to say Trager, get the fuck out!" She ground out.

He chose to let that one slide.

"I aint leavin until you listen to what I have to say, I didn't fucking come here to fight with you…"

Apparently Tig hadn't heard her, Dakota thought as she twisted her right hand free slapping him hard against the cheek.

"Get. Out." She hissed jaw clenched tightly showing she wasn't afraid of him.

Tig remained perfectly still his eyes wide in shock, he'd told himself the entire ride here that he was going to do his best not to do this, to let things go to hell in a hand basket. But damnit if Dakota wasn't pushing his buttons, she always knew just how to set him off, knew exactly what to do to set him on fire.

Stepping off the bed he picked her up by the arms and dropped her further up onto the bed about to verbally give her a piece of his mind, when he stopped short his eyes drawing to the spot just behind her ear, the black heart tattoo catching his attention.

"You covered it up…why the fuck did you cover it up." He said hands releasing her arms as he sat up.

Dakota rubbed at her wrists a quick second before touching the spot just behind her ear.

"What are you talking about? Why did I cover what up?" She said. Poorly pretending not to know what he was talking about, but it was no use Tig just wasn't going to let it go.

"Don't be a bitch Dakota you know what. My initial…you hate me that much, you got it inked over?"

Closing her eyes for a second Dakota took a deep breath her adrenalin still high.

"Get out Tig; please…Just get the hell out of my house."

He wasn't going to let this one slide.

Forcing her to look at him Tig left no room for argument.

"Answer the fucking question." He said his lips so close to her ear she shivered at his warm breath against her skin.

Opening her eyes, Dakota turned her head to look at him chin held up defiantly.

"You have the nerve to act so surprised, when you're the one who pushed me away…told me it was all some huge mistake and you wonder why I inked it over…God you're an asshole."

Tig wished now he had listened to her, hadn't pushed the subject. This was something he loved and hated about Dakota, she never forgot anything, and she rarely ever forgave. But a more pressing issue was the feeling of her body beneath his, the soft rise and fall of her full breasts. The way her long legs rubbed against his body as she struggled. Lips parted as she took a slow deep breath trying so hard to stay angry. His head was telling him to stick to the plan, but the plan had unraveled the moment he'd laid eyes on her at the club. He just hadn't wanted to admit it until now.

Leaning down he hovered just above her lips, his calloused fingers touching the heart tattoo just behind her ear. Remembering when once upon a time it had been his mark…Her secret way of belonging to him.

"Ah fuck it." He said, lips crashing down on hers in a searing kiss that twisted something carnal and tight in Dakota. The way she moaned against his mouth the only permission Tig needed to hear. Dakota's hands were tearing at his shirt, struggling to remove it until Tig sat up. Breaking their kiss, he pulled the whole thing over his head and threw it down onto the floor readily unbuckled his belt and pushing his jeans down around his hips. Dakota wrapped those long legs around him, her voice so sweet it killed him inside.

"Please Alex…Please."

And just like that, everything came crashing down. Four long years of denying how he felt and in one shattering moment, one single plea and she had him unraveling. Dakota reached up, her fingers on one hand curling into his hair, the other just below the base of his neck as she pulled him down. Her lips like heaven against his skin, white teeth tugging gently at his earlobe.

Moaning low at the sensation of the tip of her warm tongue against his throat Tig turned to look down at Dakota, the pad of his thumb smoothing across her lower lip tantalizingly slow.

"You should have left when I told you to." She whispered, before he teasingly ran it forward across her lower teeth, that sweet mouth of hers wrapping around his thumb, sucking hard.

Wasn't that the Gods honest truth.

Tig grinned wide, pulling his hand away. Leaning down he held her jaw firmly in place as he kissed Dakota long and slow, drinking her down until they were nearly breathless. The moment blue eyes connected with green he thrust inside, hard. Not stopping until he was all the way in. Head tilting back as she gasped Dakota gave a deliciously satisfied moan as if she had been waiting an eternity to feel such bliss. And perhaps she had.

Picking up the cadence in his thrusts, Tig kissed her cheek his grin never fading.

"Honey, I never shoulda left Charming."

Nothing and no one ever compared to Dakota, she was like gravity. Sooner or later, everything bent to her will.

Tig had almost forgotten this, almost.

Time had somehow managed to slip away from him, it was night again and he sat now still in her bed. Sheets piled around his waist as he sat with his back against the headboard smoking a cigarette, watching her sleep. He'd had plenty of things to occupy his time in the months and years that had passed in their time spent away from one another, and he found himself wondering what she'd used to occupy hers. Reaching downward he traced the circular beads of her rosary tattoo running along her side, and he realized he couldn't remember the last time he'd prayed. The last time he'd even cared to pretend.

Tig scanned the room, and in his opinion there was no real sign of life here, no personal touches to distinguish its owner. This bedroom did not belong to someone who was connected to its contents. Yet according to the property records Juice had pulled up she'd lived here for three years. Three years in a home that he had no doubts her unusual job had helped afford, and all she had to show for it was a miniscule collection of mindlessly selected furniture. The bedroom set came from a catalog and he could bet money on it that Dakota couldn't even remember its brand. This place was limbo and he'd put her here. Scratching his hand through his hair Tig took a long drag of his cigarette, the sudden shrill ring of his prepay on the nightstand bringing him out of his reverie. Attempting to silence the device before it woke her he snatched it off the nightstand, pinching the cigarette between his lips as he slid from the bed. Walking naked towards the bathroom he grabbed his jeans off the floor shutting the door part way as he answered it softly, pulling on the jeans as he held the phone balancing it against his shoulder.

"Hey."

Jax's voice came through the line.

"You find her?"

"Yeah, I found her."

The fact that Tig was whispering still did not go unnoticed by Jax.

"You tell her about Otto? What we need her to do for the club?"

Fuck.

Tig closed his eyes cursing softly, thinking quickly on his feet he said.

"No, not yet she didn't get off work until about 2am...thought maybe she would be a little more perceptive if I waited until she got some sleep. She should be up soon, I figure I can convince her to take time off work, come back to Charming until we get a handle on this shit."

Whether Jax didn't believe him or not, he didn't say.

"Alright, I need you guys back here before tomorrow Tara managed to get on the volunteer medical staff at Stockton. Our connections through Pope can get Dakota in with her posing as an intern but convincing Otto to drop his statement won't work unless she agrees to help so we better hope she's feeling generous."

Yeah, no kidding he thought bitterly knowing full well he'd better start praying now if he was ever going to convince Dakota to agree to anything.

"Okay, I'll let you know when we're headed out."

Flipping the prepay shut Tig turned towards the door and stopped short, Dakota's green eyes staring up at him as she stood inside its doorway, the bed sheet wrapped tightly around her body. By the expression on her face he didn't need to imagine very hard just how much of the conversation she'd heard.

"Is that why you're here, Clay wants me to do a favor for the Club?" She demanded softly.

Tig wasn't exactly sure where to begin, he decided to start simple.

"Actually that was Jax…A lots changed Dakota. Clay had to step down Jax's been President for awhile now, he sent me to ask you to do favor for the club. We need you to go to Stockton with his Old lady…Talk to your dad."

Dakota narrowed her eyes, "God damn it Tig, of all things for you ask me to do it has to be that…he's been denied visitors for the last 3 years. How the hell does Jax expect me to do that?"

Her reaction was not entirely unexpected, and still Tig felt for her. The pain of her father's six year sentence extending to thirty years had been terrible enough; the news that he had been moved to death row had been agonizing for young woman. Though surprisingly she didn't blame the Club, the Son's were all she'd ever known, and much like Otto there wasn't much she wouldn't do for them. But this was pushing it, he understood that.

"Some US Attorney convinced Otto to flip on the Son's…Convinced him the Club was to blame for Luann's death. Your dad agreed as long as certain terms were met. The Fed's are trying to build a Rico case against us Dakota, we don't get Otto to recant his statement the Son's go down…they'll take down every charter, everyone burns."

Tig watched Dakota's expression carefully. The realization of what this meant hitting her full force, and she looked up at him arms uncrossing slowly.

"What conditions did my dad ask for?"

Tig sighed; he'd really wanted to avoid this. "That's not really important…"

"You want my help or not?" She threatened softly.

"They agreed to accelerate his execution date…"

Dakota simply stared at him, unmoving. This was something that was always in the back of her mind, looming like some sinister dark cloud on the horizon, a black cancerous mass that grew and grew no matter how much she tried to cut it out. It had been so much easier to pretend that one day Otto would be out, but the acceptance of his imminent death was a wicked blade that slid into her heart. She knew her father was no Saint. He'd done things for the Son's that she couldn't even begin to imagine. A part of her supposed that this was why she was so drawn to Tig, her comfortable acceptance of violence and dysfunction was just natural to her it was in her blood, bonded to her on a cellular level. Dakota knew just as she suspected Tig did, that Otto only wanted to die sooner not from his grief of losing her step mother. But his wretched guilt over betraying the Club he loved so much, the Club that he may suffered more than any other imprisoned member to protect.

Leaning against the doorway Dakota ran a hand through her long hair.

"…Let me guess Jax already sent in his Old Lady and he's not playing ball, so now he wants to send Otto's little girl, twist his arm…Keep Sam Crow breathing. " She said her shoulders tense and voice full of hurt.

Tig reached out now to pull Dakota into his arms but she shoved at his hands, fighting hard against his grip. When he didn't relent she pushed harder this time, hitting her closed fists into his chest and Tig gathered her up in his arms holding her tight.

"Please, baby please…" He said speaking in hushed tones against her hair.

Dakota whimpered fighting against her tears, struggling in vain against his embrace, realizing now that Tig knew from the beginning she could never turn down the Club. Whether it was her father or whatever small fragment of love for him that remained, she couldn't allow the Son's to be destroyed.

_**Please, baby please. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ((Some of you may have noticed this story previously had 7 chapters posted but due to recent events I've decided to revamp it and spend some time going over the chapters so I apologize for the delays.))**

"**In the dark of the night I could hear you calling my name,**

**With the hardest of hearts I still feel full of pain.**

**So I drink and I smoke and I ask you if you're ever around,**

**Even though it was me who drove us right into the ground." **

**Kings of Leon, Only by the Night.**

Charming was just as she'd left it, well almost. The enormous billboards advertising the future 'Charming Heights' was certainly new, the land already in the earliest stages of development a few parked bulldozers and backhoe's dotting the landscape. Change was coming to her little home town, and with it the promise of shopping malls and dozens of coffee shops, the whole thing sickened her. Dakota was already beginning to wonder how long she was going to be able to take it. The pressure of being around Tig was already building, the threat of everything raining down on her head always looming and now it was just over the horizon.

Pulling into the Club house parking lot Dakota took her sweet time getting out of her car, checking her makeup in the rearview mirror out of habit. She could see a three or four mechanics working on various vehicles and motorcycles in the garage, each of them taking turns to look up from their work as she exited the car. Tig who backed his motorcycle slowly into his space unclipped his helmet watching through his dark glasses as she shut her car door and he just knew he was clenching his knuckles hard enough to turn white. Dakota who had her long shoulder length hair pulled into a slicked back pony tail, wore a pair of practically painted on skinny jeans tucked into knee high black suede stiletto boots and a bright blue midriff halter-top was drawing enough attention to raise his blood pressure.

Jax held the cigarette loosely in his lips, flicking the gas station lighter a few times before it ignited the paper burning nicely. Inhaling deeply he held his breath the fragrant tobacco filling his lungs, nicotine almost providing enough relief to take the edge off, almost. He sat perched on the edge of the boxing ring, tucking away the lighter he picked up a small pocket sized note book and resumed his writing. Chib's who sat on the picnic table nearby playing a game of solitaire his only company. The sound of a car door slamming failed to register in his mind, but the sound of the Scotsman's words rang loud and clear.

"Aye Jackie boy…Trouble's come a knock'en."

Lifting his head Jax looked up to see exactly what Chib's was referring to and he grinned almost instantaneously. Trouble didn't even begin to describe it, Dakota Delaney had come home.

Pushing off the boxing ring he watched through dark glasses as the young woman made the short distance from the car to the picnic tables, hips gently swaying pony tail bouncing behind her. His card game forgotten, Chib's came to stand beside Jax his arms cross over his chest as the two men remaining silent until she was within hearing distance.

Chib's serious expression melted away, his grin breaking through as he gave a sharp whistle.

"Yer breakin my heart lass, jus breakin it to pieces."

Dakota smiled rolling her eyes as she stood in front of them, hands shoved in her back pockets.

"Hello to you to Chibs." She exclaimed smiling, playfully kicking at the asphalt with her black boot.

The Scotsman stepped forward hugging her gently hand warm against the bare skin on her back before standing back, his expression genuinely glad to see her.

"Bout time you came home girly, to quiet round here without you here ta raise hell. I guess I'll let you and Jackie boy catch up. See you around sweetheart." He said excusing himself, knowing only the basics of what they needed to speak of and Jax didn't need him there for that.

Jax waited until Chib's had gone back inside before he turned to address his childhood friend.

"Four years and not a single phone call, what'd you do go get big and famous so you can't talk to us nobodies?" He said teasingly before enveloping Dakota in a tight hug.

Sighing playfully, Dakota hugged him back knowing this sort of interrogation was normal protocol, she'd endured it her entire life.

"I know, I'm sorry…I just had to get out, see the world for myself and no I'm not famous just wildly popular and can't be seen with any of you. I'd never make any money if you guys actually saw my show in person…Id be ass deep in alligators with the debt collectors because of all the lawsuits for assault charges." She said adjusting her pony tail, lip gloss smile sweet.

Jax chuckled now putting his arm around Dakota's shoulders and slowly began to lead the girl towards the club house, his grin growing wide.

"Oh don't worry, I had Juice upload a video from your super fan's page…Didn't know strippers had fan pages by the way..."

Dakota groaned stopping mid stride. She hadn't even thought of the fact that up until recently many of the guys hadn't known what she did for a living. Which meant Tig knew all about it. Fuck. Whenever she managed to get back to work she was going to have a strongly worded conversation with her 'super fan' Daniel, who by all accounts was harmless. The middle aged, divorcee heart surgeon made religious bi-monthly trips without fail to California from Texas just to see her shows. While Dakota greatly appreciated his overabundance in salary, and willingness to part with it so freely she was beginning to see he had a little too much time on his hands.

"Fan-fucking-tastic…and if you want the official title its exotic aerial acrobatics Jackson. Shit do I even want to know how many have seen it?" She asked, knowing by her friends slight smirk the number was disturbingly high.

Jax gave her a gentle nudge inside, a few of the guys already waiting, their shit eating grins practically blinding.

"I think we both know the answer to that question Darlin."

Happy was the first one to approach them and Dakota noticed right away the patches on his Cut had changed. The Nomad patch had been removed meaning they'd officially patched him into the mother charter. She easily recognized the signals he was sending her; she'd seen it often enough at Halcyon and being raised in a motorcycle club where debauchery was the norm there was no mistaking the message. Happy's dark eyes openly studied Dakota, from the tip of her boots to the top of her head and by all accounts he seemed to appreciate what he saw. His posture ridged broad shoulders squared back. Dakota knew for a fact that Happy preferred long legged, big breasted blondes but something told her he'd make an exception to his usual flavor of the week. After all, everyone gets tired of vanilla eventually.

Jax noticed the exchange in eye contact and ultimately made the decision to address it. Dakota was a grown woman and she could handle her shit, but this was Hap and she wasn't a sweetbutt.

"Hap, you remember Dakota…Big Otto's baby's girl…She's visiting from outta town, she'll be staying here at the club house."

The Tacoma Killer raised a silent brow, his eyes flicking from his President to the young woman in front of him. He was a smart man, good at reading between the lines and he heard his President loud and clear, the girl was strictly off limits. Which in Hap's opinion was a damn shame; he knew the wild ones when he saw them and she practically shouted kink.

Touching Dakota's arm Jax flicked his head in the direction of the back room where they held Church.

"Hey Darlin, I gotta make a call…you okay to chill out for a few minutes?"

On the surface she was cool and collected, but on the inside Dakota was screaming being the only daughter of the First Nine came with a high price. As long as she could remember it had always been this way. All anyone had to do was utter her father's name and even the simplest of friendly conversations were shut down in a heartbeat, any confusion of what 'could have been' squashed in an instant.

Dakota smiles didn't quite reach her eyes as she nodded politely.

"Yeah I'll be fine, take your time; Hap here can show me how to play pool while we wait."

The SOA president knew he didn't have to say anything else, he also knew Dakota was probably madder than hell. If he was honest with himself he really didn't care, the young woman's feelings were low on his list of cares. Without any hesitation Jax turned and walked away leaving the pair to stand alone and Dakota slowly took off her sunglasses pocketing them in her hand. She moved without another word to stand behind the bar pouring herself a glass of whiskey, neat. Sighing she downed it in one long gulp, the amber liquid burning her throat and she savored the way it warmed her belly calming her nerves. Setting the glass down carefully on the bar she walked towards the pool table racking up a game when she heard, rather than saw Tig come in the exchanging of words between he and Happy brief and short lived. The former Sergeant-At-Arms grabbing a pool cue off the wall chalking the tip before lining up a shot, sinking in a striped ball in the corner pocket. Silently he came to stand behind her setting his pool cue against the table, arms encircling her without touching as he held her hands in his lining up her next shot.

"Eye your shot, lean in just a little more. Aim about a foot from the second pocket." He instructed voice low enough to cause goose bumps along Dakota's shoulders and arms.

"Like this?" She said voice warm and sweet.

Arching her lower back she pressed herself against his lower body before leaning further out to line up her shot.

Tig gritted his teeth, standing his ground.

"Don't start with me Dakota…"

Turning her head she had the nerve to pout at him.

"What's wrong Tiggy, I'm just doing…exactly…what _**you **_taught me." She said laughing quietly, taking the shot and landing it cleanly in the pocket. Tig stepped a few paces back running a hand down his goatee as he watched her turn to face him. Leaning back against the pool table Dakota rolled her shoulders, green eyes daring him to make a move. But before Tig could say another word Jax's voice sounded loudly from the open doorway of the back room calling Dakota into Church, effectively ending their secret conversation.

Pushing off the table she handed Tig her pool cue lingering for just a heartbeat, voice barely above a whisper.

"See you later lover."

Sitting at the opposite end of the table Dakota took a good hard look around the room before she allowed her green eyes to hold steadily on the Club's President. She realized after a moment that she had never been inside this room before; she doubted highly the rare treat was going to be anything she came to cherish.

Jax didn't speak right away just leaned forward in his chair arms resting against his knees, blue eyes staring hard.

"How have you been Dakota….Four years is a long time."

It was longer than he knew.

"Do you really care how I've been Jackson…or are you trying to fool me into thinking you don't feel a lick of guilt for bringing me in?" She asked her expression tired now.

Jax walked over towards Dakota standing beside her chair as he reached out swiveling her to face him, his hand lingering on the arm of the chair just near her arm, his thumb just barely grazing her wrist.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep my Club; my family whole…This RICO mess has us hemorrhaging so if bringing you in means I can breathe easier then no I don't feel guilty Dakota. Isn't there anything you've loved so much, you'd protect it no matter the cost; no matter the damage to yourself?"

Looking up at him she smiled bitterly.

"Fuck you Jackson…Fuck you…"

It was a low blow and Jax knew it, although his understanding of her bitterness was only half justified the truth of the matter just beyond him. Taking her hand in his he allowed the silence to grow between them rubbing the top of her hand with the pad of his thumb.

"The bond that holds this club together isn't blood and brotherhood anymore Darlin'…it's just fear and greed now, I have to steer us away from Clay's legacy back to what we were meant to do…Talk to Otto, convince him he can help us save SAMCRO."

Dakota kept her eyes wide open staring at Jax as she slowly pulled her hand free from his.

"You knew my loyalty to the Club would get you what you wanted…but I just hope you're ready to pay the Devil his due's Jackson…My father's bled for this Club and by the sound of it he blames you, asking him to recant his statement to the Feds is going to cost you, in the end it's going to cost us all."

By the look on his face she could tell he knew this was true, truer then he would ever care to admit and that was fine she wouldn't push the issue anymore there was no sense in it.

"Change won't happen quick, or without blood, but it'll happen Dakota it has to. I can fix this; you just have to trust me." He replied.

Dakota stood up now just centimeters away from him her voice suddenly calm and soft.

"Famous last words…"

Sleep had eluded her, the anxiety of tomorrow causing enough white noise to drive Dakota from her dorm room. The Club house was strangely empty tonight save for herself and maybe one other member but she hadn't seen anyone for hours so she'd found herself in the main room doing the only thing she could think to calm her frazzled nerves.

Stereo playing low, her hips swaying side to side dipping low as she made a full turn the room continuing to spin long after she'd stopped. Dakota giggled nearly losing her balance hands reaching out to hold onto the edge of the stage near the bar. Bottle of Jameson half empty, waiting on the edge. Laughing again she struggled to remember what was even funny; pulling herself up she went to reach for the bottle of Jameson when it was snatched away. Tig's ringed fingers wrapped around the neck of the bottle as he pulled it out her reach. Blue eyes filled with a mixture of anger and concern, it was hard to distinguish which was stronger she was betting it was anger.

"That's enough Dakota."

Lana Del Rey's 'Million Dollar Man' started playing, and Dakota ignored his words. Stepping forward she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Dance with me Tiggy, like we used to…" She said sweetly her moist lips gentle against his ear.

Trager struggled with her request, but not for the reasons one might think. As if sensing his inner demons arguing Dakota held his face in her warm hands.

"Don't worry baby no one's here. No one will see how much you want me." She whispered before kissing him, the taste of the whiskey sweet and tangy on her tongue eliciting the strong pull of desire in his body. The way she so freely surrendered herself to him causing Tig to pick her up in his arms the scent of her perfume driving him wild. He pushed her up against the stage, his hands unbuttoning her jeans when he all at once stopped and started to step away telling himself he had to leave, he had to leave now.

Dakota slightly more sober now narrowed her eyes, smile fading.

"Jesus…it never changes… What am I supposed to do Tig? Huh!? You come in a room and pretend like you don't know me, but the moment another man lays eyes on me your ready to tear his fucking head off. You're a fucking coward; maybe I should go find Hap then, sure looked like he'd turn a blind eye to me being a Delaney." She said hotly, her eyes filled with vehement frustration.

He moved hard and fast catching her by surprise as he hoisted her up by her hips and carryed her to the side promptly dropping her down on top of the pool table. He didn't give her a second to recover, strong hands roughly jerking down her jeans as he fumbled one handed with his belt, and she gasped as he grabbed her legs pulling her forward as he entered her hard. The sudden intrusion showing Dakota exactly how she made him feel.

"I catch you even speaking to him, God help you Dakota." He said lowly, voice laced with jealously and yet the passion was there in its own way lurking beneath the words.

Breathing hard as he thrust into her repeatedly her hands above her head finding no purchase on the smooth felt of the pool table Dakota couldn't help but smile faintly. Head craning back she moaned freely.

"I won't, I won't, I promise….oh god baby please harder, please." She begged.

The feeling of his hand held lightly on her chest pinning down providing a sense of grounding she craved so badly. The painful truth of the matter was they were bound together. Deep down Tig hated and loved her for it. The way she could control him with simply a look, a well placed comment. He allowed her to rattle him make him incensed with rage. He knew damn well he was just as guilty as she of threatening such deeds. The only difference being he knew he was guilty of committing them as well. That bond had kept her in Charming for what had felt like an eternity before the cracks had begun to show, when he had finally managed to push her well and completely out of his life. He'd regretted it every time, he regretted it still.

Tig pulled her up into his arms, her long legs wrapping around his waist her fingers raking down his back and he moaned low feeling her warm mouth suck against his throat. Eyes closed in ecstasy Dakota whimpered against the shell of his ear, everything coming undone her body trembling as she came hard, her cries pushing him over the edge.

"Alex…Alex!"

Holding her tightly in his arms Tig breathed hard against her shoulder before lifting his head up taking her face firmly in his hands.

"I love you Dakota…Don't you ever fucking call me a coward again…" He said before kissing her fiercely his hands roughly smoothly her hair from her eyes. She nodded silently lips swollen from his forceful affection her gaze drifting just beyond his shoulder as something caught her attention.

Standing near the edge of the hallway identity protected by the darkness was a figure and Dakota watched as they back up slowly before disappearing out of sight and she felt suddenly painfully sober, downright sick to her stomach. Someone knew…

**A/N (( Oooo Drama. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! I'm taking votes on who it should be so let me know who your dying to see! In case anyone's wondering Jax and Dakota have an interesting history having been raised around one another and I'm portraying him as he is in Season 5 very much as an anti-hero but still the Jax we love so he is a little darker here.))**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N (( Rated for Swearing, ****semi season 5 spoilers**** on the off chance you haven't seen it yet here's your warning. As I previously mentioned I would be doing a lot of revamping for this chapter and the ones to follow so please reread, it's slightly different than before. Hope you enjoy it!))**

"Do not ask the price I pay.

I must live with my quiet rage.

Tame the ghosts in my head,

that run wild and wish me dead.

Should you shake my ash to the wind

Lord, forget all of my sins

Well, let me die where I lie

'Neath the curse of my lovers eyes." Mumford and Sons.

The efficiency in which Dakota was able to mold herself into another person was ultimately frightening for Tara Knowles. The moment Jax had told her she'd be going inside the prison with her she'd been instantly skeptical. Complaining that this was absolutely ludicrous there was no way in hell a stripper was going to pass for medical intern, and yet here there she was dressed in dark gray scrubs. Face free of makeup, hair slicked back into a neat professional bun looking every inch the part. The woman sitting beside her was no longer Dakota, this was a stranger. Tara hadn't even wanted to know how her husband had managed to acquire the flawless ID and paper work in which Dakota was carrying. She had no idea how they were going to pull this off; she just wanted to survive the next thirty minutes in the car with the other woman. The tension was so thick it was choking. To say that she and Miss Delaney had not gotten along growing up was an understatement; it didn't even begin to scratch the surface of the dysfunction between them.

Adjusting her grip on the steering wheel Tara struggled to think of something, anything to break the ice. Jax had made her promise to be nice. As if she were the one who was the problem. Over the length of the car ride Dakota had sat completely silent in her passenger seat. Expression hidden behind a pair of neon green rimmed aviator sunglasses, face turned towards the window. For all Tara knew she could be asleep. Throwing caution to the wind, Tara decided to try and be cordial. She had nothing left to lose.

"Hey Dakota, if you don't mind me asking…how long has it been since you've seen Otto?"

A moment passed before Dakota registered that Tara was speaking; her mind precariously distracted. Turning her head sharply she gave a Tara a half hearten apology.

"Huh, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention…it was a long night. I didn't get much sleep."

Tara couldn't help but give a sympathetic nod, assuming that it was only natural for Dakota feel anxious.

"That's okay, I was just asking how long its been since you've seen your dad…"

Dakota licked her lips, giving the question some serious thought.

"...Four years…Maybe five I can't really be sure…Why do you wanna know?" She asked guardedly.

The doctor spared her a quick glance taking her eyes from the road.

"No reason…I just figured you might be nervous to see him that's all."

Pursing her lips together Dakota exhaled gently through her nose, counting to ten inside her mind. Willing her pulse to slow, though it came to no avail. This sudden display of what she could only describe as false sincerity was rapidly becoming stale. She decided to remedy the discomfort the only way she knew how, doing what came unfortunately natural to her. Antagonistic behavior.

"So I heard you finally bullied Jax into tying the knot…I guess congratulations are in order, I'm sure Gemma is just brimming with joy." She said taking off her dark glasses to allow the doctor to finally see her eyes.

Just as she had hoped Tara was not amused. Bonding time was over.

"It was a sort of spontaneous thing, Gemma unfortunately couldn't make it…Although given the opportunity I'm sure she'll find a way to object to the fact it wasn't you." She answered, voice not unexpectedly bitter.

Dakota laughed smiling as she shook her head.

"Still bitter about that huh little Tart…She's only hated you since oh I don't know the dawn of time. What did you expect? Lost your goddamn mind and thought you could convince Jax to leave town after graduation..."

Gripping the steering wheel harder, Tara kept her eyes staring straight ahead. Dakota could practically feel the anger rolling off her in waves.

"I don't need a trip down memory lane, I remember what happened. None of that matters now Jax and I are married and I have custody of Abel. If Gemma has a problem with that she can get in line."

Stifling the sigh that was itching to come forth Dakota decided instead to give her a soft roll the eyes. She may be older even a little tougher on the outside, but this was still the same mousey, predictable Tara she'd grown up with. Nothing ever really changes, people at their core remained the same.

"You think a piece of paper and a little new found confidence is going to keep Gemma from meddling in your life? Come on Tara, we both know that's bullshit...and if your telling me what I think you are, Wendy's throwing her weight around too which means you have your hands...hand full." She said smiling wryly.

That new found confidence she had just previously mentioned was quick to show dents in it's armor.

"Lets just say the honeymoon is over..."

She could have pushed harder, worked the other woman up into a frenzy but it wasn't worth the effort. She'd gained what she wanted to know.

Leaning her elbow against the door, Dakota contemplating Tara's words as she thought back to her conversation with Jax. The feeling of his hand on hers and she couldn't help but wonder if Tara wasn't admitting to something more than her problems with Gemma and Wendy. Flipping down the visor she turned her attention away from Tara, digging through her purse pulling out what looked to be liquid foundation. Covering the opening with her finger she tipped it over patting a few dab's of the flesh toned color on her tattoo behind the ear and like magic it disappeared. Luckily she'd already done the same to her inner forearm before they'd left, the waterproof tattoo foundation worked miracles. She felt naked without her most prominent ink showing but simple sacrifices had to be made. The quarter sleeved black shirt beneath her scrub top would hide anything else from view. Jax had told her of the attack from the Aryan gang, how her father only had 10% vision in his remaining eye. It left her wondering just what he hadn't sacrificed in the name of SAMCRO, because soon enough he would have nothing left to give, to life, to the club, too anyone.

Gaining entry inside the prison had been disturbingly easy, the guards who searched her person hardly cast a second glance at the modest looking medical intern whose ID read, "Katherine A, Morgan." They just gave her what she assumed was the same safety speech they gave all the medical staff new and or returning. Before she knew it they were being led by a regularly appointed prison staff nurse down a long and wide corridor to the room where her father was waiting. The nurse opening the door for them stopped to Dakota a pointed look.

"The prisoner's been retrained because he has an overly excited fondness for stabbing sharp objects into people ears…So keep to the wall Ms. Morgan, Dr. Knowles shouldn't need much help it's just a meningitis test right Doctor?"

Tara nodded.

"Yesterday when I was here he had a fever, the symptoms seemed to line right up I just need to run a few more tests…I'll ring the buzzer if we need any more blood work."

The nurse then excused herself giving the two women an expression that wasn't showed she wasn't overly thrilled to be there.

"Enjoy ladies."

The door closed behind her with a soft whoosh and Tara went to open the file in her hand when she noticed her companion hadn't budged from her place near the door. Back ram rod straight Dakota stared across the room. She'd thought she could have prepared herself mentally for how this was going to play out but she realized the moment they entered she'd been terribly wrong. There was no preparing for this, it was and always would be as hard and viciously unforgiving as she'd imagined. Otto sat propped up on the prison grade hospital bed, his wrists cuffed to the metal railings sitting motionless. Wearing a black knit beanie he seemed older than Dakota remembered, harder. His hair had grown long to his shoulders faint hints wisps of gray in its auburn strands barely visible. The glasses were something she had never truly become accustomed to, were large framed. The right lens blacked out. Tara set down her chart now near the bedside exam table and addressed him calmly.

"Mr. Delaney."

Otto lifted his head at the sound of her voice. The smile he gave her lacking in genuineness and suddenly Tara saw the distinctive family resemblance between Dakota and her father.

"You're a persistent little gash…I already told you I don't want any treatment. So you and your little helper can stop wasting my precious time."

Tara dared to step closer now, unable to hide the eagerness in her voice.

"I told you I would bring you something worth your time Otto…If I can't convince you to save SAMCRO then perhaps you'd be more willing to hear out your daughter."

The convicted felon tensed, his head turning in the direction where he knew Dakota stood. He stared at her for a long silent moment before addressing Tara his voice short.

"Don't you fucking lie to me Doc…"

Tara shook her head. "I'm not lying Otto, Dakota's here…we have probably fifteen minutes before someone's going to check on us I'm sorry it couldn't be longer."

If Otto heard Tara's apology he didn't acknowledge it.

"Baby girl?" He asked hesitantly.

Dakota moved slowly coming to the side of the bed reaching out carefully and touching Otto's hands with her's.

"It's me, Daddy I'm here."

Only when he heard her voice did Otto allow himself to believe it was his Dakota and he gripped her hands tightly in his.

"Teller's serious then, little shit bullied you to come and see me like this." He said acrimoniously.

"He didn't bully me into anything Dad. Jax can't change what's happened and you know if RICO goes through the feds will tear down every charter of the Son's until there is nothing left, they'll burn us to ground. The Son's won't survive…"

If Tara had thought Otto was going too simply roll over she had been very wrong.

"Fucking Prince of Charming says to jump and you say how fuckin high. When are you going to think for yourself."

Dakota reached up taking off her father's beanie, running her fingers through his long hair leaning in she hugged her father tightly. Burying her face into his shoulder as she spoke softly, even half muffled she knew he could hear her.

"Stop it...stop it. I had to see you. They told me about your deal…I know why you want to die it isn't just because you miss Luann Daddy...It's because of the Club, its tearing you up inside to do what you did."

He shifted uncomfortably in the bed.

"You watch your mouth girl, talking about things you don't understand..."

Tara watched Dakota flinch at her fathers callous words. Pulling back slightly she shook her head, voice defiant.

"I understand...You _know_ I do. I'm not a little girl anymore and you haven't been my father for years. I've earned the right to say what I will, whether you believe me or not I don't give a shit...but I came here for you."

There was recognition in her fathers features, and Dakota knew she'd finally gotten through.

Otto never hated himself more than he did in that moment, he'd forgotten how damn smart Dakota was. Always so quick to see past his harsh words. He would have given anything to wrap his arms around his daughter in that moment and he wondered if Jax knew how cruel it was to send her here. To see him like this. Shackled to a hospital gurney nearly blind, unable to even hold his only child, he doubted very much Teller cared at all.

"Isn't there anyway you can unhook me, just one arm...just a few minutes?" He said, looking to where he knew Tara was listening.

The Doctor shook her head knowing she shouldn't entertain any such thing.

"You know I can't Otto…"

This only served to frustrate the convict, closing his eye Otto sighed loudly. Turning his head to press his cheek against Dakota's hair he suddenly struggled to keep his composure.

"Let me get a good look at you baby…" He said to his daughter.

Dakota leaned back further keeping her face a comfortable distance within his sight knowing in truth her father most likely could not see her clearly at all. She humored him all the same, watching curiously as he seemed to study her face.

"You look like your mother..."

Otto pressed a kiss against his daughter's hair now before he spoke to Tara.

"Hey Doc, you want my help…I'll only consider it if you can get me something."

Tara perked up at this, "What is it?"

"A rosary my mother gave me as a boy...I gave to it to Luann before I went in, it would mean a lot to me to see it again."

The Doctor stood still as she considered the request, "I don't know about that Otto they'll never let you keep it."

"…Come on Doc, I got three months left in this hell hole and I'll be spending it in solitary until they decided to put me down. I just want something familiar, Club owes me that much. You brought me Dakota and I'm grateful but it's not enough. Not for what your asking for."

Turning her eyes to Dakota, the Doctor contemplated Otto's words and she realized now this was probably one of the last times he would ever see his daughter before he died. Swayed by a single moment of sentimental weakness, Tara relented.

"Fine, I'll do what I can to find it…We'll be back tomorrow. They won't believe your symptoms much longer, not once your test results come back. Dakota you should go wait outside, they'll be here any second."

She nodded, biting her lower lip against the overwhelming emotions filling her chest.

Picking up his beanie Dakota slid it back on to his head mindful not to bump his glasses, leaning in she kissed his cheek one more time before stepping back to stand beside Tara.

"Bye Daddy…I love you."

Instead of returning her sentiment Otto said.

"Kota...in my room under the window seat is a lock box…taped behind the painting in the hall. That's for you baby okay? Everything in there's for you."

Tara watched as Otto remained motionless much as he had when they'd arrived. The convicted murder simply watched his daughter give a quiet nod before turning and leave his gaze never leaving the door even long after it closed behind her.

The car ride back to the club house felt agonizingly long and Dakota found herself staring out of the passenger side window again when she heard Tara's voice clear as a bell, it's tone dripping with the last thing Dakota ever wanted from the other woman. Pity.

"Dakota if you want to talk about…"

Shifting uneasily in her seat Dakota spoke curtly. "I don't Tara, I really fucking don't."

Her cell phone buzzed inside her scrubs pocket and she pulled it out to see it was a text message from Tig. Unsure of whether or not this was a blessing in terms of a distraction against the other woman's poor attempts at bonding, Dakota decided to look anyway.

"_Are you okay?" _it read.

Holding the phone down by her leg Dakota looked down at the glowing words and found she honestly didn't know the answer. Setting her phone down with a loud clatter into the cup holder in the center console Dakota reached down digging through her black backpack and pulled out a short jean mini skirt and dark red tank top. Tara glanced over catching movement in her peripheral and gave a startled "Oh my god" at the sight of Dakota unbuckling her seatbelt and stripping down to her underwear in the passenger seat next to her. The car driving along side them seemed just as surprised, the driver not knowing whether to smile or drive off the road as Dakota blew him a kiss shimming into her jean skirt. Tara cast a disapproving stare.

"I can pull over the car you know."

Dakota turned her head smiling. "No thanks…I'm almost done."

Pulling the red tank top over her head she happily tossed the scrubs into the backseat of the SUV before digging into the bag once again and this time coming out with a small travel case of makeup. Tara watched as she effortlessly began to reapply her makeup the jostling of the car doing nothing to deter her progress. Rolling her eyes Tara didn't know who was giving her a bigger headache Dakota or Gemma, the jury was still out. Deciding there was no harm at this point; Tara decided to voice the realization that had popped into her head during their short visit with Otto.

"Your dad mentioned his house…I thought Gemma said they sold it after Luann died?"

"They did…I bought it."

Tara raised a brow at this a bark of laughter escaping her. "How…"

Dakota looked at her as if to say, _are you serious? _

"Not that it's any of your business little Tart, but I paid for it in cash that's how. Luann inherited all my dad's dues when he went inside. After she died it fell to me.I did was right, what was expected of me."

"But you got out. I don't understand, why buy the house if you got out."

Turning to stare out of the window Dakota shook her head.

"You know for someone with a license to practice pediatric surgery you are one dumb fucking bitch."

Tara flinched at her bluntness "What did you just say to me?" Tara replied, a hint of agression in her voice.

Defenses up Dakota replied. "You heard me …I am not doing this to help you prove to Jackson you have what it takes to be his old lady. I'm doing this for the Club, for my father. You keep saying I got out, well let me make one thing perfectly clear to you, there's no 'getting out'. I am Redwood born and raised sweetheart, I wouldn't expect you to understand."

The doctor turned back to the road mouth open in astonishment.

"Jesus your no better than Gemma."

Dakota smiled.

"Where do you think I learned it from."

Returning to the Club house Dakota couldn't get out of the car fast enough and she pushed through the front doors bowling straight into Gemma nearly knocking her over.

"Holy shit, Aunt Gemma I'm so sorry." Dakota said helping her pick up a file box she was carrying; the side marked 'Thomas' in thick black sharpie letters. The Queen stopped short at the sound of Dakota's voice apologizing profusely and she stepped back to get a good solid look at the girl.

"Dakota baby what on earth are you doing here…Did you just get out of Tara's car?"

Uh oh, shit.

Rolling her eyes Dakota used her natural frustration and displeasure towards the Doctor to make her statement that much more believable. Jax had been very clear with her; under no circumstances was his mother to know why she was in town. Luckily Gemma had no idea what type of car she drove, so she had some room to work with.

"Yeah, about that…. Jax called me said he wanted to put together a care package for my dad but nobody else had a key to the house and I had some time off work… As far as Tart goes my car overheated coming in off the freeway and the guys were all booked up so no one could get the tow truck and just my luck Tara was driving by. So I sucked it up and bummed a ride."

Gemma scanned Tara's retreating vehicle as it left the parking lot tires screeching as she went.

"I'm guessing you two didn't plan a sleep over and paint each other's nails."

Dakota laughed a little now, shaking her head as she knelt to help her Aunt pick up the papers that had fallen from the box.

"No, we didn't she gave me the impression you two weren't so chummy either."

The Queen gave a sigh. "I don't know, little bitch doesn't tell me anything anymore. How long you going to be in town?"

"I was only going to take a few days, but I do miss everyone…I can call my work tell them I need more time. Hey I'll talk to you later okay? I'm super beat, I'll be staying here at the dorms so I'll see you around I'm sure."

Gemma seemed to believe her smiling tiredly she hugged Dakota with one arm. "It's been a long time since we've seen you honey…be good to have you around, things haven't been good lately for… anybody. I'm guessing Jax told you about Dawn."

Her look of confusion came naturally at the mention of Tig's youngest daughter.

"...No...No one told me about Dawn. Why is she in trouble again?"

Raising a brow Gemma debated whether or not to be the bearer of bad news. It wasn't exactly the way she wanted to welcome Dakota home but she supposed someone had to do it.

"No baby girl...She's dead. Tig's pretty broken up."

Dakota merely stood there the shock evident in her features, Dawn was dead and Tig had never said a word. What was happening to them? What was happening to her family and friends.

Turning away Dakota walked inside leaving Gemma to stand alone as she exhaled a long shaking breath, she had to tread carefully one wrong word and the Matriarch would see her lies. Gemma hadn't gotten to where she was in life by being unaware of what was happening around her, sooner or later she'd figure things out. She always did. Walking down the hallway she noticed one of the Prospects loading in a keg on a dolly heading towards the bar which meant only one thing. It was Friday night. Pulling out her phone she struggled to find the right words finally settling on a simple and honest reply.

"_I need you, please._"

**A/N ((I wanted to shed a little light on some of Dakota's history, she's 29 and while Otto is not part of the Original 9 she is considered by many to be the Princess of SAMCRO, and with that title and especially by Gemma in her teens she was expected to someday be with Jax but it never truly transpires for reasons that are only obvious to Tig and Herself. I'll explain more as I update the chapters. Hope everyone's having a great weekend!)) **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N ((Contains Spoilers for Season 5, Sorry for the long delay in updating.))

Standing inside her childhood home-made her feel exactly that, a child. Any minute Luann would come barreling through the archway, arms flaying irritated as she scolded Dakota for being past curfew for the thousandth time this week. She could hear her now, raspy voice warning her of how her father was going to go postal. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other stacked heels sinking into the old maroon colored carpet she absorbed the continuing silence. Taking in the mausoleum like quality of the house she'd spent so much time in. It was like a time capsule. A half-inch layer of dust collecting atop the television set, the book shelves and random boxes from the porn company still scattered about the living room. It seemed Gemma hadn't finished packing up her things yet; her step mother's half smoked pack of cigarettes still lying untouched on the middle of the coffee table. None of it mattered now. She wasn't going to come strolling in. Luann was dead.

A part of Dakota felt a pang of guilt at not having gone to her step mother's funeral. Whether it had been due to the horrific nature of her death or that it would have meant she'd see Him again she couldn't be one hundred percent certain. As next of kin she'd been responsible for handling the last details, she'd been surprised Luann had trusted her with the task at all. Of course it wasn't as if she'd had anyone else to do it. Everything could be done over the phone now; it was technology at its finest and the entire process had been neater than she expected it had all been so sterile and surprisingly easy.

Biting the inside of her cheek Dakota moved further inside, vision focusing on the walls which were heavily decorated with the collections of countless framed photographs. Finger tips brushing the edges of the frames as she passed, crimson nails shimmering in the sunlight filtering through the half-open blinds. Almost immediately she found her favorite one. It was a picture of a newly blossomed teenage version of herself. Perched on the back of her father's motorcycle, hands resting on his shoulders wearing a pair of cut off shorts and combat boots. Smile so big it hurt. It had been a rare yet well-earned moment with the then Sergeant-at-Arms. Her father's expression partially hidden behind his aviator sunglasses but anyone who knew him could tell he'd been happy in the picture his wry smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. Years of history covered these walls. Otto and Luann's wedding, her high school graduation, the MC standing in front of the Club House its core members now whittled down to a scarce few. The players in the game were changing but the game itself always remained the same. It could chew you up and swallow you whole if you weren't careful and up until now Dakota had always assumed she'd been just that.

It had been early on in her life when she'd realized her options for promotion within the club were achingly slim rather non-existent really. Otto's reputation and status within the MC had always been a double standard. Unlike Jax and Opie who had always been expected to climb through the ranks Dakota was only expected to obey. While she was a member's daughter, she herself could never become a patched member. This left the ironically not so arousing prospect of either following in her step mother's footsteps which she actually blanched to imagine. Or become a member's Old Lady, a notion that her father openly detested. It hadn't taken a genius to imagine which path Dakota had chosen whether Otto approved of it or not. Naturally she had idolized her Aunt Gemma. At the same age she had been Queen, married to John Teller, a fairytale ending in the MC world. If Gemma could write her own ticket then so could she thought it would prove to be an idea that was so much simpler than its distressing veracity.

Moving on she gave the door to her bedroom a gentle push. The hinges creaking as she did, alerting no one of her presence. Band posters and fashion magazine clippings littered the walls still covering every available surface of wall space. Simple oak furniture decorated the small space, reaper flag hanging above the headboard, black and navy blue colored goose down comforter on the bed. Opening her closet door she reached up above her head. Fishing blinding for a few brief seconds she gave a sigh of relief as her fingers found purchase. A wooden box sanded smooth, its lid a riddle to open. It gave no sign to its contents and that was exactly why she'd chosen it. Sitting Indian style on the middle of her bed Dakota made to open the box pausing briefly as she opened the latch. Sparing a cautious glance towards the open bedroom door she chastised herself softly. A ritual burned into memory. Old habits seemed to die-hard. Pushing against the right corners she pried the lid revealing all her secrets. A stack of Polaroid pictures became visible. The edges were worn with time but there she was nineteen year old Dakota Delaney frozen in time. The strap of her white sun dress slipping off, wild curls draped over one shoulder. Head tilted to the side as it rested against the shoulder of a clean shaven Tig Trager, piercing blue eyes unaffected by the flash. One of countless pieces of evidence of their relationship, precious mementos she'd painstakingly left.

Holding the picture in her hand Dakota couldn't help but smile the memory of that evening still fresh in her mind. In the end Dakota had always yearned for Tragers attention. Given half the chance in the beginning she would have pursed it freely and with reckless abandon, though caution and a series of unfortunate events had been the only feeble grip holding her back, one last saving grace. She could freely admit now that she had somehow, someway always been crazy about him. An emotion easily given to one as young and headstrong as she had been. She supposed not much had changed, not when you really got down to it.

**(Flash Back)**

_Summer winds whipping past, the roar of the motorcycle drowning out the hush that had fallen over the oncoming dusk. Arms wrapped tight around his waist. Palms slipping beneath the leather cut to touch the warm flesh of his stomach as they slowed, coming to a stop at the vacant overpass. Its pavement long since neglected and covered with faint layers of sand. The orange glow of a single row of street lamps their only light beyond the fading sunset. Balancing on the cement railing she held her arms out to the sides, heels left abandoned beside the parked motorcycle. With bare feet Dakota walked the line glancing down at him with a devious yet sweet smile, a smile that both exhilarated and tormented Tig to the ends of the earth. Reaching out he eagerly took her left hand in his the tip of the lit cigarette glowing red as he inhaled sharply. Pinching it between his lips he cursed loudly as she balanced on one foot casually waving the other over the edge. The black shimmering water beneath them the only evidence he needed to confirm his anxiety. It seemed she lived to torment him. _

"_Come on Doll you know that shit makes me nervous." _

_She'd actually laughed, rolled her eyes sarcastically. _

"_Jesus Christ Alex, I promise I won't fall." _

_She'd always known what to say to stoke that fire between them, bring it searing to the surface. Narrowing his eyes Tig had given her hand a quick jerk forward as he pulled her down towards the ground before pinning her body with his. Hands tilting her head to look up at him his voice low and intimidating. _

"_Goddamnit you drive me fucking crazy." _

_Covering his hands with hers Dakota had happily interrupted Tig hungrily kissing him, effectively melting away that anger until it burned low and mellow. Breaking the kiss she smiled. _

"_You know its cause you love me…"_

That seemed like an eternity ago, far beyond her reach. Continuing to sift through the photos Dakota paused hearing the tell tale sound of the front door protesting as it opened the hinges creaking noisily, motorcycle boots passing through the entry way. Speak the devil's name and you draw him closer. Shoving the photographs back inside the box she jammed the lid closed the heel of her hand stinging with the effort as Tig came into view. His hands automatically holding the door frame as he regarded her with a strange expression.

"I'm here, what is it?"

Dakota gave him a brief once over; turning away she tossed the box on top of the bed.

"Hello to you to, look Otto told me you have a key I need for some lock box think I could swing by later and get it?" She drawled softly half praying he didn't pay the box any mind though Fate always had different plans. Tig eyed the box curiously from where he stood before crossing the short distance, picking up. She was not surprised by how easily he opened it; after all he had been the one to give it to her. Sitting down beside her on the bed he began to sort through the photos before finally stopping mid shuffle.

"You haven't told anyone else in town you're here have you, haven't seen anyone hanging around on the block?" He asked suddenly.

Eyes staring at a Polaroid picture of Dakota wearing a blue bikini top and shorts caught mid laugh as she leaned up against Tig's motorcycle caught between his fingers.

Unprepared Dakota paused as she decided to choose her words carefully. Both intrigued and worried by his cryptic question.

"Um…no, no I haven't."

Though he didn't readily reply she saw his shoulders lose some of their tension. An observation she stored away in the back of her mind though she warned herself not to read too much into the action.

"Why, should I be worried Alex?" Dakota replied.

Rubbing the back of his neck Tig finally glanced in her direction blue eyes lingering seemingly searching for something he knew he wouldn't find and instinctively Dakota touched the space just behind her ear.

"Naw don't worry about it…forget I said anything." He answered curtly turning the picture in his hand.

Flicking her eyes towards the ceiling Dakota gave an exasperated sigh, lightly slappingg her open palms against her knees.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have asked…what are you and Jax not telling me? Does it have to do with Dawn…"

She could feel the subtle change in his demeanor without even glancing, that defensive edge that could cut like a knife. The ruthless denial aching as his head craned back ever so slightly, expression darkening.

"Who told you about Dawn?" He ground out, voice bristling as he twisted around reaching out and grabbing her by the upper arm crushing the picture against her skin.

"Gemma…she thought I knew. Alex why didn't you tell me when you came to my house…"

Standing up abruptly dropping his hold on both her arm and the picture Tig took a few steps away from her.

"I was only there for the Club…It wasn't your fucking business to know."

Rubbing the place where his hand had been Dakota stared at him.

"…Wasn't my business? She was my friend…your daughter. Do you all really think I am that naïve…That I don't know something is fucking wrong? If Jax isn't going to be honest with me than I need you to be and don't you dare stand there and tell me you were only there for the Club." She answered hotly rising up to cross the room.

Before she could exhale he'd crossed the space between them, hands pushing her backwards until she hit the dresser. Yelping in surprise she fought to push his hands away as he easily overpowered her hands cupping her face hard enough to make Dakota gasp.

"When you're done doing what Teller wants you'll leave do you understand me?"

The terrible thing was she was fairly certain she did.

"Alex."

He cut her off. "You want to know the truth…I did what I thought was right and it fucking blew up…I killed the wrong person and so they found Dawn and burned her…burned my little girl alive right in front of me and if they found out about you he'll do worse and it will fucking destroy me…"

Dakota simply stared at him with a quiet expression of polite horror. Nodding mutely she closed her parted lips and kept shaking her head until he relaxed his grip once more forehead leaning in against hers.

"Promise me you'll go…Say it Dakota right fucking now." He demanded.

Swallowing the lump in her throat she regained her composure.

"I'll go…I promise I'll go."

Pulling his head back he searched her face silently before pressing a hard kiss against her lips. A heart beat later Dakota returned the kiss with more fever. Shock wearing off as she held on to the sliver of a promise, knowing deep down she didn't want to keep it but more importantly hoping that a bigger part of Tig didn't want her to.

The morning had come faster than she'd anticipated and having slept dreamless she supposed it was a blessing. Walking down the busy hallway of the prison Dakota had to keep her emotions in check the short walk from the guard's station to the medical ward feeling endless. She'd said not one single word to Tara in the car ride over, spending the entire duration of the journey covering her tattoos and the tell-tale signs of her evening with Tig. Now standing just outside the doorway of the medical room she could see past the nurse's shoulder and see her father strapped to the bed in much the same fashion as before. The nurse turned her scowl causing Dakota to wonder if she hated her job so much why she was even here.

"Delany's test results came back negative for meningitis but he's still complaining about the same symptoms I don't know what else you could check for."

Tara opened the file handed to her and made some sort of notation.

"I just want to make sure we've covered all possibilities if he's experiencing the migraines still then I just want to make sure it isn't something more serious involving his eye injury. It could just be nerve damage so I'd just like to rule that out."

Shrugging the nurse opened the door and allowed the two women to step inside.

"We're short-staffed today so make the tests quick I'll be down the hall if you need anything."

Nodding Tara set the file down on the table and both women held their breaths until the door closed and the nurse could be seen walking away through the small narrow window. When she knew the coast was clear Tara pulled out the crucifix from her lab coats pocket clutching it gently in her right hand.

"Otto I'm sorry but we have to make this quick if they find the crucifix they won't allow you to keep it."

The restrained inmate lifted his head slightly and looked straight forward oddly ignoring the doctor's words.

"Dakota…I want her to be the one to put it on me."

Tara hesitated for only a second before handing it to Dakota, the woman approaching her father without hesitation and quickly squeezed his hand.

"Hey Daddy I'm here."

Unraveling the crucifix carefully she put it over Otto's head and her father bent his head down to aid her.

"Baby girl, could you tuck it under my shirt? I just want to feel it close to my heart."

Nodding Dakota complied with his request and Tara watched from the table near the doorway a tinge of sympathy poking through her resolve.

"Otto, I'll just go turn in this file if you and Dakota need time alone I'll be right back."

Looking over her shoulder Dakota watched as Tara went out through the doorway and disappeared from sight, leaving the two alone. Otto didn't waste what little time remained.

"Did you open the box?"

She shook her head.

"No, I asked Tig and he said he'd look for the key…" She admitted as openly as she dared.

Otto tilted his head to the side.

"You know baby girl, there isn't much if anything I regret in my life…I'm a son of bitch and I know I could have done better by Luanne but more importantly I could have been a better father to you. Club made you grow up so fast…but I'm proud of you Dakota."

Standing very still Dakota couldn't bring herself to speak, her hard exterior cracking.

Sensing her strong emotions Otto cleared his throat.

"Now baby, unlock my restraint…before the Doc comes back."

Dakota's warning to Jax rung in her ears as she carefully unclasped her father's cuff restraint. Green eyes locking on her father's face as she struggled to cement his image in her mind's eye, knowing this would be the last time they ever spoke again. Squeezing his hand gently to tell him it was done she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Otto spared his daughter the barest of smiles.

"That's my girl, you go now baby…and don't fucking look back."

Pulling back Dakota adjusted the front of his shirt slowly her hands lingering and she forced herself to take a slow step backwards one foot, and then the other.

"I love you Daddy."

O/O/O/O/O/O

Chaos and hell descend upon the small room. Tara Knowles would never forget Otto Delany's words as long as she lived. The sound of Tara's own screams echoing in her ears as she watched him plunge the pointed end of the crucifix into the nurse's throat, viciously and with unforgiving ferocity.

_Son's live…Redwood Bleeds._

Dakota kept her pace even and calm as she walked down the white and black checkered linoleum floor of the prison hallway, the sirens began to howl. Clenching her fists hard until the knuckles turned white she held her breath as she neared the guard's security station. The guard's that poured out of their station paid her no attention, save for one that she purposely flagged down her expression showing concern for the blaring alarms.

"What's happening?" She questioned anxiously.

The guard hesitated momentarily before answering.

"…An inmate's attacked one of the nurses; you'd best wait near the station miss until we've contained the situation." He answered before stepping away leaving her to watch them scurry down the hall.

Watching them scurry out of sight she didn't stay in the safety of the station as the guard instructed, instead she pushed through the doors and didn't stop until she was outside. Blinking hard in the harsh sunlight just outside the blacked out windows, Dakota removed her clearance tag from her scrub top. Pulling the photo ID from its plastic protective covering she crumbled it slowly in her hand, blue painted nails sparkling in the sun. Licking her thumb she scrubbed the inside of her wrist exposing her tattoo to the unflinching sunlight, it read blurry at first as the nude colored foundation smeared.

'_Daddy's Girl' _etched in its solid black lines flashed up at her and Dakota looked up hearing a loud high-pitched whistle coming from a black Cadillac parked idling fifty feet away. Gemma stared back at her through its open passenger window a knowing look plastered to her features. As far as she was concerned it was just another Saturday. Taking her time she made a quick pit stop at Tara's SUV, reaching through the partly opened window to reach her pink and black Metal Mulisha purse containing her cloths and makeup. Climbing into her Aunts Cadillac she shut the door with a solid slam and wordlessly put her seat belt on before turning to finally acknowledge Gemma.

In true fashion Gemma happily chose not mince her words.

"Did I miss something Dakota because last time I checked you were a goddamn stripper."

For once in her life Dakota didn't have it in her to be defiant and she slumped back into the leather interior.

"How much do you know?"

Gemma's frown deepened.

"I know my Son and little Tart-in-Law are hiding things behind my back. Tara had me dig through your step mothers things for some rosary that belongs to your father…This care package bullshit you and my son are selling is getting old. I want to truth for once Dakota."

Dakota sighed, the truth? She tried hard and ultimately failed to remember a time when that was ever a constant. Everyone had a motive, someone was always protecting themselves and Dakota was no different. Thinking back to her conversations with her father and Jax she knew the blow back of this little plan was going have the possibility to be monumental and that sacrifices were inevitable. Self preservation was absolutely key.

"Jax called me a few days ago and told me my dad made a deal with the Feds in exchange for them to accelerate his execution date…There going to kill him, Aunt Gemma…My dad's going to die and I'm never going to see him again."

Gemma Teller stared at her would-be niece for a long drawn out stretch of time, the words just beyond her reach as she watched Dakota's finally break down.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

Tig Trager looked up from his motorcycle that was sitting parked on the lift inside the garage, grease covering his hands and smeared down his shirt sleeves as cell phone buzzed repeatedly. It had rung on and off for the past hour. Glancing at the phone resting on top of the tool box he wrestled with the urge to pick up, Dakota's name flashing across its screen for what felt like the millionth time. His resolve crumbling, he finally picked it up flipping open the phone more forcefully than he intended his eyes scanning its small screen. What he saw made him pause, an uncomfortable feeling growing in his chest leaving only uncertainly in its wake.

"Bye."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N ((Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Rated for swearing and a darker season five Jax.))**

He watched as Tara took a last drag of the the joint before resting her hand on the tabletop eyes glassy and mouth down turned as she recounted the incident, her words ringing in his ears.

"Brutally murdered that nurse… its Otto's way of recanting his statement but they're going to know I brought him that rosary…It'll be accessory to murder. Jax did you hear me?"

She abruptly started laughing and it sounded bitter and full of malice, the sound of it jarring him out of his reverie.

"Jesus Christ Jackson, are you even listening!?"

She shouted angrily; open palm slamming down on top of the table.

Running his hand down his face, lingering across his goatee he let out a heavy breath.

"Yes, I'm listening…What about Dakota if they do an investigat.."

His wife held up her hands effectively cutting him off as she stood up from the kitchen table.

"Don't you say her name, don't you dare…I can't stand it anymore." She seethed pointing an accusing finger in his face as she continued raving.

"You promised me a beautiful life Jax…a good life for us and our boys…I'm doing everything I can to be a good old lady for you. To be strong where you can't but between your mothers threats and that…that Whore."

Jax refused to hear another word and he rose up now anticipating her next move he turned his face, deflecting her open-handed slap, grabbing her thin uninjured wrist in his hand.

"Stop it Tara...stop…I'll talk to Rosen and we'll get this handled."

Jerking her hand away Tara sneered at him tears brimming in her eyes as she stepped backwards and away from him.

"The prison somehow lost her paperwork... they just conveniently don't have any footage of her. Oh but everyone remembers a soft-spoken intern but not her name or that she ever set foot in Otto's room…the guard's aren't even sure if she was a fucking brunet!…Be honest Jax when Otto wouldn't listen to me you couldn't wait to call her…see your precious Dakota. You can't tell me she didn't know what her father was going to do from the beginning, she helped him murder that nurse…She doesn't love you Jackson, you need to see that before you destroy everything, If you have an ounce of common sense you'll come to Oregon with me and the boys. You'll leave her and this poisonous town behind."

He stood stunned for a second, watching her retreat back towards their bedroom but Jax made no move follow. Pulling his cell phone from his pocket he turned it over a few times in his hand, until finally he reached for his keys off the table and walked right back out the door. Tail lights glowing red, fading into the distance as he rode down the street and into the night.

When he pulled into the Club house he cursed under his breath, Gemma was standing outside near the picnic benches smoking a cigarette one arm crossed over her chest. Taking off his helmet he stashed it on the seat on the Dyna and proceeded to stalk past her and towards the front door. Gemma reached out grabbing him by the shirt sleeve.

"We need to a have a strongly worded conversation Jackson."

Stopping in place he gave his mother a contemptuous expression saved for very few.

"You know what mom, I kind of have a few things on my plate today, so your need to be loved, worshiped, and adored is a little low on my list tonight." He said tersely before tugging his sleeve from her grip, and continuing inside. Leaving a stunned Gemma Teller to stand and wonder what exactly was happening to her son.

Everything was crumbling.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()

Jax didn't have to look too hard to find who he was looking for. Dakota sat perched on the edge of the carved reaper table, cigarette dangling between her fingers. Hair left loose around her shoulders, wearing a short white lace sun dress and stacked clear high heels. The vaguely innocent attire seemed out-of-place next to the array of tattoos decorating her tan skin. But it suited her all the same. Shutting the door behind himself quietly Jax waited for her to notice him. It was no mystery as to why he was there; they both knew why at least Jax liked to think they did. Licking the corner of her upper lip Dakota rubbed her thumb across her lower red glittering nails flashing bright. Eyes cast to the floor.

She spoke first, fingers picking as a loose thread on her dress.

"I'm in the winter of my life Jackson; this club…has been my only summer. At night I fall asleep with memories of myself dancing, laughing, and crying with all of you. My memories have been the only thing sustaining me these past few years."

He said nothing he wasn't sure he could yet.

"I would say I'm sorry for what my father's done for what I've done but I don't think you'd believe me not sure I believe myself actually, now that I hear myself say it out loud." She admitted, finally looking to meet his gaze.

He'd come closer without her realizing and before he could change his mind Jax wrapped his arms around Dakota hugging her tightly. She froze for a moment unprepared for the contact and after a time she allowed herself to relax into the embrace. Kindness was not necessarily what she'd expected from one of her oldest friends, a man whose wife with her help was now more than likely an accessory to murder. A deep history or not, sometimes people adapted to fit their current surroundings. Dakota bit her lip squeezing her eyes shut feeling him brush her hair aside. Feather light caress across her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"Opie was right…The gavel corrupts. I don't know what should scare me more, the things I've done to protect this club…or the fact I would do worse and not lose an ounce of sleep. It's getting easier to rest my head at night so much so that I don't even recognize myself anymore. I said from the beginning I would never be like Clay…now I'm not so sure I'm not worse."

Wrapping her own arms around his neck she rested her head on his shoulder, knees brushing his jeans.

"Otto gave you what you wanted now let me go home." She said tiredly.

"You are home Dakota…You never should have left." He replied, his voice hoarse sounding as he spoke against the shell of her ear. Hands warm against the bare skin of her back the rings on his fingers cool in contrast.

She shifted calmly in his embrace enough to pull back and look him in the eye her palm flat against his chest.

"Go home Jackson, go home to your wife." She pleaded quietly voice more unsure than she'd wanted.

Dakota watched the muscles in his neck and shoulder tense as he clenched his jaw. It was clear to her now just how at war he was with himself; there was a bigger picture she wasn't yet able to see, something just out of view. Jax seemed to watch her for what felt like an eternity before he cupped her face in his hands. Gently pulling her in he pressed what began as a chaste kiss against the barest corner of her mouth. The innocent intentions of the action rapidly evolving into something deeper, more passionate and with what little will power had remained to deny the feelings he'd always held for Dakota fell away into nothingness. The kiss while slow and sensual nearly broke Dakota's heart though for the reasons he may have hoped for. The truth of the matter was her heart would always belong to Tig. Neither Jax nor any other man would ever be able to fill the emptiness she harbored. It was excruciatingly ironic that Jax felt such unrequited love for her and although he was never bound by the same principles as the others she would have never been within his reach. Touching his face in her hands, she broke the kiss her head shaking softly as she began to speak.

"Jax, Jax no… you know I can't. Think about your wife."

His hands come up to cover hers pulling them away where he held them tightly in his.

"That's not what you said when I came to tell you Luann was murdered." He countered and Dakota stared at him in quiet disbelief. That wasn't fair and Jax knew it, but that didn't stop him from saying it.

"That's not fucking fair Jax. You weren't married then…and that evening was a mistake…it was a mistake."

Her answer seemed to do nothing more than exasperate him and Jax attempted again to show her his reasoning.

"I love Tara…but sometimes I wonder if I shouldn't have tried harder. I was wrong to sleep around on you like I did; hell I never even tried to hide it. I was an asshole but you didn't have to leave." He whispered heatedly.

Jax was taking the credit for the wrong mans infidelity that had wounded her then. While Jax's actions in the past had been insulting and left a bitter taste it had been Tig who had twisted her into knots, scorched the earth she resided on in his attempt to drive her away. But she couldn't tell Jax this she could never tell anyone.

She bit her lower lip now before shaking her head harder this time tugging weakly against his grip. This was becoming a jarringly reoccurring scene in her life. There had to be some way to make Jax understand.

"It wouldn't have mattered… I couldn't love you the way you loved me, I never did and it wouldn't have been fair to you to drag things on. Do you understand what I'm saying Jax…I don't blame you for what happened then." She pleaded softly.

His grip tightened.

"Who is it then…"

Dakota held her tongue.

"Answer the goddamn question…"

"No…"

"It couldn't have been Hap…Juice…Who." He said louder this time.

"It was no one! I couldn't stay everything was falling apart, Otto was in prison for the next thirty years and I had to leave Charming Jax...you have to accept that." She said begging now.

There was a long drawn out pause and Dakota watched as Jax seemed to have an epiphany. She flinched as he erupted into a harsh and disbelieving bark of laughter.

"Jesus Christ…You can't be fucking serious… all this time it was Trager."

It was not relief she felt now that someone else finally knew the truth, but fear. Dakota held her breath now counting to three before she spoke again.

"It was so clear that he was the only one for me…We both knew it right away. But as the years went on things got more difficult we were faced with more challenges. I begged him to try to remember what we had in the beginning but he pushed me away and I told myself to remember what drew me to him…he was charismatic, magnetic; electric…He was like this hybrid, this mix of a man who couldn't contain himself. I always got the sense that he became torn between being what the world wanted him to be and missing out on all the opportunities that life could offer a man like him…"

Jax all at once pushed her backwards against the table top and Dakota gave a scream of panic.

"He murdered Opie's wife Dakota…He's stood by every disgusting decision Clay's made...For God's sake he's part of the reason Otto's in prison he to be there to help him but he wasn't was he?! Where was he Dakota? Huh! Where. Was. He!" He shouted his voice booming in the small room.

She fought against him now screaming without thought.

"With me! He was with me!"

The feeling of the carved table beneath her hurt, the edges of the reaper carving scraping her upper back as she struggled wrenching her hands free she tried pushing against Jax's own hands and chest. He easily shoved her hands away from himself trapping her wrists above her head. Gritting her teeth she gave a frustrated scream as his strength easily overpowered her. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she shut her eyes as if it would protect her, lips pursed tightly together.

"Did you love him?! Did you?! Was it worth it Dakota?" Jax shouted, his voice hurting her ears.

Eyes shut she yelled.

"I loved him, I loved him; I loved him!"

The sound of the double doors slamming open broke through her cries and they both remained where they were. Lifting her head Dakota tried to see past Jax and in the direction of the doorway but she couldn't see over his shoulder. Jax however could see them perfectly well in the mirror hanging on the wall across from the table, Chibs Telford's reflection stared back at him a confused and angry expression gracing his features. The sound of his voice caused Dakota to sniff loudly and bite back a whimper.

"Guys heard screamin all the way from the garage…Everything okay Dakota?" He asked letting both of them know it was safe to assume everyone had heard the echo's of their argument. Things were going to hell in a hand basket. Fast. Dakota paled to imagine walking out of this room; she knew how bad this looked the sight of Jax forcibly holding her down Dakota's makeup smeared, hair in disarray. Voice cracked from screaming, eyes red rimmed and teary she answered the Scotsman.

"Everything's okay Chib's…we were just talking, everything is fine."

Chibs wasn't buying it. Not a single word.

"Sure doesn't look that way Lass."

By the look on the Scotsman's face Jax could tell he had only a few moments before there was going to be more than just words exchanged. Easing his hands up and away from the young woman he took cautious steps backwards keeping his hands raised high. Dakota took this as her sign and sat up slowly waiting until he was a few paces back before she slipped off the table top, stacked heels wobbling on the concrete floor nearly twisting her ankle. She had the decency not to wince when Jax's hand automatically reached out to steady her. Green eyes met blue and there was a silent understanding that he was beyond apologetic but now was not the time to speak. Now was simply a time for damage control. Taking more confident steps Dakota reached the Scotsman and together they walked out of Church, leaving the Son's president alone with his demons and the stark realization that some things had faded away long before they'd ever began.

When they'd reached the open air of the parking lot Chib's stopped her mid step holding her gently by the shoulders eyes regarding her skeptically. Cheeks burning with embarrassment Dakota bit her lip.

"Chib's, please I know it looked really fucking bad but…things just got out of hand. It's just been a long day."

The Scotsman breathed a sigh now dropping his hands.

"That doesn't even begin ta explain it. Sweetheart what in Heaven's name was that bout? I get that Jackie's stressed the whole Club is…but that…stress doesn't even begin ta explain what I walked in on. I have half the mind ta tell Bobby."

This brought out an instant reaction out of the young woman.

"No! Don't tell Bobby. Don't tell anyone. You know as well as I do that Jax's authority is under question everything is. Shit just…just please let it go…Jax just needs time."

Hands in his pockets he sighed, if Dakota was under the impression no matter how false that she had the situation under control than there was nothing more he could do but offer a note of concern.

"Fine just tell me did he hurt ya?"

Taking a deep breath Dakota gave the man a sincere answer.

"Not intentionally…I honestly think I hurt him more with what I said. He just scared me that's all. Please don't hold it against him Jax is just confused right now he'll be okay."

He seemed to accept the answer though he was still immensely displeased with the situation.

"Yah sweetheart but are you?"

That was the million dollar question one she really had no wish to contemplate just yet. Before she could come up with an excuse she spotted someone walking towards them from the garage. After a moment she could easily recognize the person as Tig, he moved ever closer and with seemingly great purpose. Before she or Chib's could react Tig cut in between them and gathered Dakota up in his arms silencing any questions she may have had with a single searing kiss. The fire that had always smoldered between them flared up and Dakota returned the kiss with fevered passion. Arms encircling his neck she held on to him as if he were her salvation. She knew deep in her bones that this was right. To hell with the past if the present was all they had then she would take it. She would take it and run.

()()()()()()()()()()

()()()()()


End file.
